Atari
by Xanafied4929
Summary: Atari has amnesia. One day she came across Gunvolt. Will Gunvolt be able to help Atari recover her memories? Read for yourself and find out.
1. A Shocking Turn

Atari was a 13-year-old girl with amnesia, trying to find her place in the world. Atari was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with black for the shoulder parts that made it look like she had angel wings on her shirt. Her hair was black with white streaks and went down to her shoulders. She had black shorts that had a white streak on the left and right exterior. She had white shoes with black laces. Her cornea was gray. One day she was walking around when suddenly she encountered a boy wearing blue looking around. She then ran tried to run behind some crates. Unfortunately, she tripped and fell. The boy then spotted her and was walking towards her. Atari tried to back up, but she backed up into a wall. The boy then did something that Atari thought he would not do. He held out his hand for her. Atari then accepted the boy's offer. She then got up.

"Who are you?" Atari asked.

"My names Gunvolt. Who are you?" Gunvolt asked.

"My names Atari." Atari replied.

"So, where are you from Atari?" Gunvolt asked.

"I don't know, all I know is my name." Atari replied.

"That's strange. Can you come with me?" Gunvolt asked.

Atari then nodded and followed Gunvolt until they reached the apartment building where Gunvolt lived with Joule.

"Joule, are you here? Could you please open the door?" Gunvolt asked.

The door then opened to reveal a 13-year-old girl with purple hair, a silver bracelet, dark magenta eyes, blue shoes and a blue dress the same color as her shoes.

As soon as Joule looked at Atari, she shut the door.

"Joule, can you please open the door, Atari won't hurt you." Gunvolt said.

Joule didn't open the door.

"I have an idea, if you hide behind me, Joule will open the door and think you aren't here. But you must move when I move, can you do that?" Gunvolt asked.

Atari then nodded her head and got behind Gunvolt. Gunvolt then knocked on the door.

"Joule, you don't have to worry, Atari isn't here anymore." Gunvolt said.

Joule then opened the door, thinking it was just Gunvolt, Joule then thought it was safe and shut the door. Atari then got out from behind Gunvolt.

"Gunvolt, did you let her in here?" Joule asked.


	2. Interrogation Insight

"She won't hurt you, she has amnesia, so I think all she wants is to be safe." Gunvolt said.

Joule then looked at Atari with worry in her eyes. Joule then stepped closer to Atari who huddled herself into a corner.

"It's okay, Joule won't harm you." Gunvolt said.

Atari then went forward and looked at Joule with curiosity.

"Who are you?" Joule asked.

"I'm Atari." Atari replied.

"Where are you from?" Joule asked.

"I don't know." Atari replied.

Just then a voicemail from Zeno appeared.

"Hello GV, can you come over here? We have a serious problem concerning information I managed to steal from some Sumeragi data servers. It says that there was a test subject that escaped and is now on the run." Zeno asked.

Gunvolt then set up video chat with Zeno.

"Hey, GV, did you get my voicemail?" Zeno asked.

"Why else would I be video chatting with you?" Gunvolt asked sarcastically.

"Well, you could be asking for other reasons." Zeno replied.

"Who's the runaway test subject and what's their name?" Gunvolt asked.

"It's a girl, who goes by the name of Atari." Zeno replied.

"Well, I think I found her." Gunvolt said.

"You did, well good then because Asimov wants to interrogate her." Zeno said.

"I don't think Asimov is going to get any answers out of her." Gunvolt said.

"How come?" Zeno asked.

"She has amnesia it seems." Gunvolt replied.

"Okay, that's bad. It seems that Atari was the first and only human that was used in Adept experiments. The one she was used in was special. The type of experiment Atari was used in was when the Sumeragi were trying to make Septimal powers that could control wind. I heard they were planning to make Adepts have the ability to control wind if they were successful in doing it to Atari." Zeno said.


	3. Sumeragi Surprise

"So, is there any other news I need to know about?" Gunvolt asked.

"Apparently, it seems that the experiment made Atari half human and half Adept." Zeno replied.

"You can't be serious." Gunvolt said.

"I'm very serious, well, not as serious as Xiao, but still serious." Zeno said.

"I'll see if I can get Atari to cooperate, maybe we can even help her recover her memory." Gunvolt said.

"I don't know yet, but I'll see you soon." Zeno said before turning off video chat.

Just then Gunvolt suddenly heard the door slam behind him. Gunvolt then turned around to see Atari was gone.

"Joule, did Atari tell you where she was going?" Gunvolt asked.

"No, she didn't tell me anything." Joule replied.

"Well, I'm going after her." Gunvolt said.

"Wait, take this." Joule said.

Joule then handed Gunvolt his Prevasion chain. But the chain was thicker, and it seemed to have an electric barrier of its own.

"Thanks Joule." Gunvolt said before putting on the chain and walking out the door.

Atari wasn't in sight anymore. Lumen then appeared.

(This takes place during Azure Striker Gunvolt, the first game.)

"Let me guess, you need my help to find Atari?" Lumen asked.

"How did you know?" Gunvolt asked.

"Here, take this." Lumen said.

Lumen then handed a watch with a screen and a gold band to Gunvolt.

"What's this?" Gunvolt asked.

'I'm coming with you. Anytime I sing the watch will show any Adepts nearby. Enemies will appear in red, QUILL members in blue, neutrals in white and Atari will appear in yellow." Lumen replied.

"Thanks, let's go." Gunvolt said.

Lumen then followed Gunvolt. When a yellow dot appeared on the screen Lumen and Gunvolt started running faster until he heard a beeping sound emitting from the watch.

"What is that sound?" Gunvolt asked.

"That sound means we're getting closer to Atari, now get back to running." Lumen replied.

Gunvolt kept running until he heard the watch beep like it was a bomb that was about to explode. Gunvolt then spotted two red dots closing in on the yellow one.

"Hey, let go of me you creeps!" Atari shouted.

Gunvolt then ran in the direction of Atari's scream until he found two Sumeragi adepts holding Atari by both her arms.

"Let her go now!" Gunvolt shouted.

"Come on now little experiment, our boss wants to see you now." One of the Adepts said.

"I'm not going with you, your dangerous and want to harm me. When someone has the intentions of hurting someone, they're most likely to use force." Atari said.

"Wow, smart girl, it's a shame that you'll never be able to have your freedom." One of the Adepts said.


	4. Grab and Run

One of the adepts then managed to make vines grow on Atari's arms and legs to bind them together and make sure she couldn't escape. They then carried Atari away.

"We have to follow them!" Gunvolt said.

"That would be a bad course of action. Why don't we contact Zeno?" Lumen suggested.

"That could work. That way we could storm the Sumeragi base with reinforcements." Gunvolt said.

Lumen then facepalmed herself.

"That's not what I was trying to say." Lumen said.

"Well, we have to at least try. I'll contact Asimov and see if he can send someone over." Gunvolt said.

"The watch can set up communications with the QUILL base." Lumen said.

Gunvolt then managed to set up a connection with Asimov.

"Asimov, I know you aren't going to like this but, Atari got away. Now she's in the hands of a couple of Sumeragi Adepts and were trying to find out where they took her." Gunvolt said.

"I'll send Zeno and Xiao to assist you." Asimov said.

"Thanks." Gunvolt said before turning off the watch.

Just then Xiao and Zeno appeared.

"No worries, Asimov filled us in before we came." Xiao said.

"So, Atari was taken by two Sumeragi Adepts, and one of them has power over plants?" Zeno asked.

Gunvolt nodded.

"I think I know where they took Atari." Xiao said.

"Where?" Gunvolt asked.

"According to the coordinates I managed to obtain, there's a building that's been taken over by the Sumeragi group in Plutonium Plaza." Xiao said.


	5. Vile Vines

"Let's go." Gunvolt said.

When they reached Plutonium Plaza everyone noticed that the guards had new equipment.

"What's up with the new equipment?" Gunvolt asked.

"Atari is a very important asset to the Sumeragi, not to mention this is a very important building to the Sumeragi." Xiao replied.

"Why?" Gunvolt asked.

"Because they store plutonium in that facility." Xiao replied.

"Does it provoke health problems?" Gunvolt asked.

"It won't give any health problems to Adepts, but it will to humans." Xiao replied.

"Well, I guess just Lumen and I will enter." Gunvolt said.

Gunvolt and Lumen then entered the building. Gunvolt and Lumen then came across two guards that were armored to the teeth. One of the guards then spotted Gunvolt.

"Open fire!" One of the guards said.

One of the guards fired a rocket while the other one fired a laser. Gunvolt then jumped, used Flashfield, made the rocket explode and then used two Bullits, successfully killing the guards.

"Xiao, do you copy?" Gunvolt asked.

"Loud and clear GV. What's wrong?" Xiao said.

"Where are they keeping Atari?" Gunvolt asked.

"There's a room a few corridors away that's where they're keeping Atari." Xiao replied.

"Thanks." Gunvolt said.

Gunvolt then ran down the corridor as fast as he could. Gunvolt stopped when he heard someone talking. Gunvolt then stuck his head in the room to see what was going on. Gunvolt then saw Atari bound to a chair by vines. The two Sumeragi adepts that kidnapped Atari earlier were the ones interrogating her.

"Now, I'll only ask you one more time, where is Gunvolt?" one of the adepts asked.

The Adept that was standing in the corner watching made the vines around Atari tighter. Gunvolt then entered the room.


	6. What a Search, Party

"Let Atari go now or things will get rough." Gunvolt said.

"What are you going to do, shock me?" One of the Adepts said sarcastically.

Gunvolt then got an idea, he saw that the Adepts were standing on wires. Gunvolt then used Flashfield to make electricity run through the wires. The electricity then reached the Adepts and shocked them. Gunvolt then got the vines off Atari and grabbed her by the hand then they started running. The guards then got up and ran after them. Atari then started singing. Gunvolt got an energy rush and ran faster. After Gunvolt, Atari and Lumen were out the building they took a rest.

"How did you do that Atari?" Gunvolt asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like singing." Atari replied.

"Well, you should teach Lumen to do that." Gunvolt said.

Gunvolt and Atari then looked at Lumen who seemed very upset.

"What's wrong Lumen?" Gunvolt asked.

"You think I'm not good enough to be around you? That this mere newcomer is better than me?" Lumen said angrily.

"Atari isn't better than you. She doesn't even know what you can do." Gunvolt replied.

"I'm glad she ran off, thank goodness. She was to much trouble." Lumen said.

"You're glad she ran off earlier, how could yo-." But when Gunvolt reached out to grab Atari's hand to make sure she didn't get kidnapped again he noticed she wasn't there.

"Did anyone see the direction Atari went in?" Gunvolt asked.

Xiao, Zeno and Lumen shook their heads. Gunvolt then sighed.

What they didn't know was Atari was kidnapped by Copen this time.

"Well, what should we do now?" Xiao asked.

"How about we search around for some clues as to what happened to Atari?" Zeno asked.

"Great idea Zeno, let's get searching." Gunvolt said.


	7. Tornado Trouble

"Uh, boss?" Lola asked.

"What is it Lola?" Copen asked.

"We have a development." Lola said.

"What kind?" Copen asked.

Just then Atari woke up. Atari then noticed she was being carried, but she didn't know by who.

"Well, she seems to be stable and awake." Lola said.

"Who are you?" Atari asked.

"I'm Lola, who are you?" Lola asked.

"Hey, whoever you are, can you please put me down?" Atari asked.

Copen then put Atari down, very gently to her surprise. Atari then ran off. Copen and Lola then ran after her. Atari then got an idea. Atari then started singing and within a few seconds a tornado appeared in front of her and the tornado was heading for Copen and Lola. Suddenly Gunvolt appeared.

"What is going on?" Gunvolt asked.

"This is all Atari's doing." Xiao said.

"How could Atari possibly create a tornado?" Gunvolt asked.

"Atari has wind Septima, and it seems that she has Muse Septima to." Xiao replied.

"I thought only Lumen had Muse Septima." Zeno said.

"That's what I thought to but it seems that Joule and Atari both went through experiments with the Muse Septima." Xiao said.

"How are we going to find Atari now?" Gunvolt asked.

"Remember how Lumen has Muse Septima and she can use her songs as sonar to find other Adepts?" Xiao said.

"Yeah." Gunvolt said.

"Well, if she sings again we can find Atari, and maybe even who took her." Zeno said.

"Exactly. Lumen, from what I heard from Gunvolt, I know you hate Atari but if we don't find her you might have to go back to helping Gunvolt fight the Sumeragi." Xiao said.

"Alright, Gunvolt still has the watch on so we can see where Atari is." Lumen said.

Lumen then started singing. Suddenly two teal dots appeared on the screen.

"What does it mean when teal dots appear on the screen Lumen?" Gunvolt asked.

"That indicates that Copen and Lola are close by." Lumen replied.

"Atari is in between Copen, Lola and us." Xiao said.

"Let's go." Gunvolt said.


	8. Memory Mayhem

Everyone then found Atari. Atari was using the tornado to spin Copen and Lola until they surrendered.

"Atari, is there any way for you to stop the tornado?" Gunvolt asked.

Atari nodded, snapped her fingers, then Copen and Lola fell to the ground with a thud. Atari then sang and raised a barrier around herself.

Atari, you can lower your shield, Copen and Lola won't hurt you now." Gunvolt said.

"They won't hurt me now because I have a shield raised. But when I lower it, they'll probably try to kill me!" Atari said worriedly.

"I promise they won't hurt you at all ever again." Gunvolt said.

"Why do I highly doubt that?" Atari said sarcastically.

Atari then lowered her barrier and ran. Atari then managed to run all the way back to Plutonium Plaza, the surprising thing was there were no guards around. Meanwhile Gunvolt was looking at the watch Lumen gave him and the only kinds of dots that appeared on the screen were one white dot, two teal dots and three blue dots.

"Where do you think Atari is Xiao?" Gunvolt asked.

"Well, she could have gone back to Plutonium Plaza." Xiao replied.

"She wouldn't dare go back there." Zeno said.

"It's possible she could have, let's go check it out." Gunvolt said.

When everyone reached Plutonium Plaza they heard a beeping sound emitting from Gunvolt's watch. Gunvolt looked at his watch to see a yellow dot indicating that Atari was in the next room over. Everyone then entered the next room over to see Atari on the floor and holding her head in her hands. Gunvolt then looked at her face to see she was having trouble breathing.


	9. An Uneasy Stratos-Sphere

"Atari, what's wrong?" Gunvolt asked.

"It's, it's this place." Atari replied, panting in between words.

Lumen, Xiao and Zeno then entered the room.

"Why did you come back here?" Xiao asked.

"It sort of felt like this place was calling to me. Like it was saying 'I can help you remember who you are and who you're meant to be'." Atari said.

Just then the building started to shake.

"What's going on?" Gunvolt asked.

"It seems the room is falling apart. Scratch that, the whole building is falling apart." Xiao said.

Everyone then started to run. But when they were halfway through the building, Atari tripped over a piece of falling ceiling.

"Atari, are you okay?" Gunvolt asked while holding his hand out for Atari.

Atari then accepted and grabbed Gunvolt's hand. Gunvolt then helped Atari up.

"You have some great friends Lumen." Atari said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Lumen said angrily.

Atari then looked to see Lumen's face was very red, indicating that she was very angry.

"Atari, do you know another way out?" Zeno asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Atari said.

"While you were getting back on your feet, the ceiling collapsed and some of the debris fell in front of the exit." Zeno replied while pointing to the massive pile of rubble.

"So, where is the other exit?" Gunvolt asked.

"It's in the southeast corridor." Atari replied.

When they finally reached the exit they ended up finding Stratos near the exit.

"Are you trying to leave Atari? This place is your home." Stratos said.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Atari asked.

"You don't remember me? Here, this might help." Stratos said.

Stratos then placed his palm on Atari's forehead. Atari then collapsed onto the floor. After a few seconds Stratos removed his hand from Atari's forehead. Atari then passed out on the floor. Stratos then left. Everyone then went up to Atari.

"Atari, are you okay?" Gunvolt asked.

"Use the watch, you can use it to scan for health deficiencies." Lumen said.

Gunvolt then used the watch to scan Atari's body. The watch then showed that Stratos gave Atari some of her memories back. Bad memories to be most specific.

"What should we do with Atari?" Lumen asked.

"Why don't you bring her back to your apartment Gunvolt?" Xiao asked.

"I have an idea. We could cuff Atari to a chair." Zeno said.

"When did you stop playing video games last night Zeno?" Gunvolt asked.

"2 AM." Zeno replied.

"I'm fine, and that's a horrible idea Zeno." Atari said while getting up.

"Where did Stratos go?" Gunvolt asked.

"I don't know, let's just get out of here before more debris starts falling again." Xiao said.

Everyone safely made it out of Plutonium Plaza. When Gunvolt and the others were outside they were surprised to see Asimov and Moniqa outside.

"Does this mean I'm fired?" Zeno asked worriedly.

"No, I just need Atari to answer a few questions." Asimov replied.

Atari then stepped back and ran behind Gunvolt. Atari then started shaking.

"It's okay, Asimov won't hurt you." Gunvolt said.

"Are you sure? It looks like he has the kind of equipment a villain would usually carry around." Atari said.

"I'm one hundred percent certain." Gunvolt said.

Atari then went forward one step. Asimov then smiled at her. Atari then ran behind a tree.

"What's wrong with Atari?" Moniqa asked.

"She's very scared of everyone." Gunvolt replied.

"I understand that, considering she was taken from her home and then used as a lab rat by strangers." Moniqa said.


	10. Back to Normal

"Moniqa and I are going back to headquarters to give you any intel we receive on Stratos." Asimov said.

Asimov and Moniqa then teleported.

While everyone started talking again Atari took the opportunity to run. Just then Copen appeared.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet, but Atari ran South." Copen said.

Gunvolt the got out his gun.

"I know your trying to eliminate me. I won't fall for your little scheme." Gunvolt said.

"As much as I want you out of the way, you're a great opponent so I would rather fight you." Copen said.

"Are you sure about that boss? I mean Gunvolt is tough. Not as tough as you but he's second best." Lola said.

"Gunvolt, try using the watch to find Atari." Lumen said.

"Do you know where Atari is?" Xiao asked.

"No, all I know is she was heading South." Copen replied.

"Wait, isn't the Pharma Lab South?" Zeno asked.

"It is, that could be why we saw Stratos." Xiao replied.

Everyone then reached the Pharma Lab. They were surprised to see Atari near the entrance talking with Stratos.

"That's strange, why is Atari talking with Stratos?" Xiao asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to kill Stratos." Copen said.

Gunvolt then pulled him down. But it was to late. Copen already fired a Bullit and it hit Stratos in the shoulder. Stratos then looked in the direction of the shot. By that time everyone was behind a bush and unnoticeable.

"Excuse me one moment." Stratos said.

Stratos then walked over to the bush where everyone was hiding. Atari then took the opportunity to run.

"Darn it, Atari ran off again." Gunvolt said.

"We can't make a run for it either." Xiao said.

"What should we do then?" Lumen asked.

Gunvolt, Lumen and Xiao then looked at Zeno.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Zeno asked.

"Zeno, you play old school and retro video games, was there ever a scenario like this?" Gunvolt asked.

"There was, in Zombie Apocalypse 2. The zombies were surrounding the heroes, but the heroes ran in different directions. The zombies then followed different heroes who then grabbed weapons and killed all the zombies." Zeno replied.

Everyone then got up and went in different directions. Stratos then noticed this and ran after Gunvolt. Gunvolt then came to a complete stop. Gunvolt then remembered he had powers so he didn't have to worry. Lumen came to a halt as well.

"I'm digital so what do I have to worry about? Any attacks will go straight through me." Lumen said to herself.

The only ones who had to worry were Xiao and Zeno. Xiao and Zeno decided to head back to the Pharma Lab and take shelter there. Stratos then created two groups of flies to tell if somebody was nearby. Since Xiao and Zeno took shelter in the Pharma Lab they didn't have to worry about the flies. Gunvolt then braced himself for the flies. But to Gunvolt's surprise the flies didn't go after him. Instead, the flies went East. Gunvolt then got up and signaled Lumen, Xiao and Zeno to get up. Everyone then got up and then ran South. They then decided to take a rest break near the Frozen City. Gunvolt's watch then started beeping again. When everyone looked at the watch they saw a yellow dot, two teal dots, three blue dots and one white dot.

"I wonder why Copen and Lola are here." Lumen said.

"Well, they did witness and feel Atari's power, so they might want Atari to join them since she's so powerful." Xiao said.

"But I highly doubt that Atari wants to join them, especially considering that Copen kidnapped her." Zeno said.

When Gunvolt, Lumen, Xiao and Zeno came across Atari, she was in the middle of Copen and Lola. Atari then noticed Lumen and ran towards the group.

"What are you two trying to do to Atari?" Xiao asked.

"Make sure she stays hidden." Copen replied.

"Why?" Gunvolt asked.

"See for yourself." Copen said.

Copen then gave Gunvolt a rolled-up piece of paper. Gunvolt then unrolled the paper to see a picture of Atari. Under the picture it said 'Reward, 15,000 VIG. Return to Sumeragi for reward.'

"But, why did you two keep going after her?" Xiao asked.

Copen and Lola then teleported.

"Well, I guess we won't be getting an answer." Zeno said.

Gunvolt, Lumen, Xiao and Zeno then turned their attention to Atari.

"Why did you keep running off?" Gunvolt asked.

"I like to stay away from danger as best as possible. The only way I'll fight is if I'm cornered and I know there's no other option but to fight." Atari replied.

"Well, on things for sure, I think Asimov will be glad to know that we finally found Atari." Xiao said.

Atari's legs then started shaking.

"What's wrong Atari?" Xiao asked.

"I don't want to be interrogated. Especially after what Zeno said." Atari replied.

"No worries, an interrogation is just where you sit at a table while someone asks you questions." Xiao said.

"Will I be tasered if I answer any of the questions incorrectly?" Atari asked.

"No, that would be crazy." Zeno said.

Everyone then went to QUILL headquarters. After half an hour of checking the ten story building they finally found Asimov checking the servers. Asimov then walked over to them.

"I'm glad that you finally found Atari." Asimov said.

Atari's legs then started shaking again. Just then Moniqa entered the room.

"Atari, if you could just follow me to the interrogation room please." Moniqa said.

Atari then calmly followed Moniqa to the interrogation room.

"Asimov should be here shortly." Moniqa said before shutting the door.

Gunvolt then entered the room with Lumen, Xiao and Zeno following closely behind.

"Are they going to cuff me to the table so I can't run away?" Atari asked.

"They won't do that. If you want Lumen and I can stay in here with you." Gunvolt said.

"It's fine. If you guys trust Asimov, then I trust him to." Atari said.

Just then Asimov entered the room.

"Well, it's nice to know that you won't try to run from me again." Asimov said before sitting down.

"Are you sure you don't need us here?" Gunvolt asked.

Atari nodded.

"Well, we'll be right outside if you need anything." Gunvolt said before walking out with Lumen.

then used as a lab rat by strangers." Moniqa said.


	11. Trapped Terrors

Atari then sat down.

"So, the first thing I want to ask you is, when did you learn about your Septimal abilities?" Asimov asked.

"Well, that was near plutonium Plaza." Atari replied.

"Do you know anyone other than yourself that has Muse Septima?" Asimov asked.

"Lumen, and that's it." Atari replied.

Just then an alarm went off.

"What's that sound?" Atari asked while covering her ears.

"An alarm for intruders." Asimov replied.

Atari and Asimov then left the room to see the servers were being hacked and Sumeragi agents were in the building. The Sumeragi agents then spotted and grabbed Atari. It was the same two agents that tied her to a chair in Plutonium Plaza. The agents then made a run for it.

"Darn it, the Sumeragi has Atari in their clutches again." Gunvolt said.

"We can handle things here, you and Lumen should go after those agents and Atari." Xiao said.

Gunvolt and Lumen then ran in the direction they last saw the two agents heading.

"Atari's singing again. From what I'm sensing, she's somewhere near the Sumeragi rail line." Lumen said.

"I'm going after her then." Gunvolt said.

"If your going after them, I'm going with you." Lumen said.

Lumen and Gunvolt then headed for the Sumeragi rail line. When they finally reached the rail line they saw Atari tied up by vines being placed in a train car. The agents then got in the car with Atari then closed and locked the door. Gunvolt then got on the train, with Lumen following close behind. The Sumeragi agents were unaware that Gunvolt and Lumen were onboard the train. After a few hours the train finally came to a halt. Gunvolt and Lumen got off the train. Then the Sumeragi agents still holding Atari got off the train. The agents then headed for the Sumeragi headquarters building. Lumen and Gunvolt then headed for the Sumeragi building as well. When they entered the building they were immediately noticed by every single agent on the base floor.

"Threat on the base floor, I repeat, threat on the base floor." One of the agents said.

The agent then put the walkie-talkie down. The agents then got in a fighting formation. Before the circle of angry agents fully surrounded Lumen and Gunvolt they managed to spot the agents still holding Atari captive and dragging her off somewhere. Atari then broke free of the agents grasp. Atari then broke through the ring of guards then placed a shield around herself, Lumen and Gunvolt by singing. Since there was wind surrounding the barrier, all agents that tried to get past the barrier were thrown into a wall. The winds then went from hurricane to gale force winds due to Atari losing her strength. After noticing this Gunvolt used Flashfield to create an electric barrier. After a little while the agents finally gave up. But so did Gunvolt, he didn't have the strength to hold up the barrier anymore. Two new agents finally burst onto the scene. One took Atari while the other took Gunvolt. They then placed Atari and Gunvolt in a strange room. The agents then locked the door.

"We're trapped." Atari said.


	12. Evil Eden

Lumen didn't know that Gunvolt and Atari were trapped.

"I don't think anyone's going to help us." Gunvolt said.

"I'm going to try and contact Lumen." Atari said.

"How do you plan on doing that exactly?" Gunvolt asked.

"She can sense me when I'm singing, I just hope she can sense us through these thick walls." Atari said.

Atari then started singing. Lumen then went down the hallway that Gunvolt and Atari were being dragged down earlier. Lumen then heard Atari's singing and went through the door of the closed room. (She didn't open it; she can go through things since she's digital and can't pick things up or unlock doors.)

"Oh Lumen, we're so glad to see you. Can you get us out of here?" Atari said.

"I don't think I can do much. I'm digital so I can only go through things." Lumen said.

"Can you at least sing? Maybe if you do that Gunvolt can get super charged and weaken the metal, then I can do the rest." Atari said.

"That's a smart idea, let's try it." Gunvolt said.

Lumen then started singing. Gunvolt then used his 'Azure Lightning' Septima and some metal from the door broke off, revealing some of the hall. Atari then started singing and wind started to enter the hole. After a little while the wind widened the hole until the entire door was gone. Atari, Gunvolt and Lumen then got out of the room. When they ran out of the room, they were surprised to see the Sumeragi Seven and everyone from Team Eden. Zonda then threw some cards at Atari, Gunvolt and Lumen. Most of the cards had barely grazed the three but some of the cards resulted in Atari and Gunvolt getting scratched.

"Good to see you here Gunvolt." Tenjian said.

"Are you guys after Atari to?" Gunvolt asked.

"How did you know that we were after Atari?" Tenjian said.

"What do you need Atari for?" Gunvolt asked.

"She's the key to our mission, and our cause." Tenjian replied.

"Why is she so important? Aren't you all so reckless that you probably wouldn't use a test subject?" Gunvolt said.

What Gunvolt didn't notice was there were two Sumeragi agents had Atari in their grasps. One of the agents was holding their hands over Atari's mouth while the other agent was holding Atari's hands behind her back. Atari then used her foot to tap on Gunvolt's heel, hoping to get his attention. Luckily the plan worked, and Gunvolt turned around. When Gunvolt turned around, he was surprised to see Atari being held by the two agents. Atari then did something that surprised the agents, Lumen and Gunvolt. Atari then slid her left leg under the two agents and made them land on their backs. Atari then turned around then noticed Copen was 12 feet away and had his gun aimed at her. When the gun shot, Atari felt something sting her neck. It felt like she was stabbed with a cold metal rod, which wasn't far from what happened. Copen shot Atari's neck with a dart that had a knockout serum on the tip. Atari then blacked out and fell on the floor. Nori then set up communications with Copen.

"Sorry I couldn't set up communications sooner. I'm heading your way now." Nori said.

"Understood, present location is Sumeragi Headquarters." Copen said before turning off communications with Nori.

Copen's only objective now was getting away with Atari and waiting for Nori without any trouble. But that was going to be very hard. Team Eden and the Sumeragi didn't want them leaving, and it seemed that Gunvolt had plans to. Then something unbelievable happened. The Sumeragi then surrounded Team Eden.


	13. Nightmare Nuisance

Stratos then went up to Atari.

"It's such a surprise to see you here Gunvolt." Zonda said.

"Are you guys after Atari to?" Gunvolt asked.

"How did you know that we were after Atari to?" Tenjian asked.

"What do you need Atari for?" Gunvolt asked.

"She is the key to our mission, and our cause." Tenjian said.

"Why is she so important? Aren't you all so reckless that you don't even think about where and when you send out your agents before you send them out?" Gunvolt asked.

Gunvolt didn't notice that two Sumeragi agents were holding Atari. One agent had their hands over Atari's mouth while the other was holding Atari's hands behind her back. Atari then tapped the back of Gunvolt's left shoe with her right foot, hoping he would notice something was wrong. Luckily, Gunvolt turned around and noticed what was going on. Gunvolt was surprised to see Atari being held back by the agents.

Then Atari did something that everyone in the building was surprised to see her do. Atari then slipped her left leg under the agents and made them fall face first onto the ground. Atari then backed up from the agents. Atari then pulled off another shocking move.

Atari then picked up all the cards that Zonda had used off the ground, put them into a pile and started singing. A tornado then appeared, it picked up the cards and threw them. Then Gunvolt fired a Bullit in Copen's direction. Copen the used Bullit Dash to evade the Bullit.

Gunvolt then turned his attention towards the Sumeragi and the Eden members. Surprisingly Zonda then transformed into his reverie form. Just then Nori showed up. Copen then noticed this and grabbed Atari then left with Nori.

To Gunvolt's surprise the Sumeragi and the Eden members then tried to follow Copen, Nori and Atari. But Lumen then managed to put up a barrier that only Gunvolt could go through. (Lumen didn't have to worry since she's digital.) Afterwards Gunvolt shut, locked and barricaded the doors.

Meanwhile Copen placed Atari in one of the chairs in the lab. After a few minutes Atari woke up.

"Huh, where am I?" Atari said.

When Atari fully opened her eyes and everything was clear Atari was surprised.

"Ah! You again!" Atari shouted.

Copen then placed a broken gun on a table in front of Atari.

"Do you know how to repair this?" Copen asked.

"I don't." Atari replied.

Nori then entered the room.

"I hate to intrude Copen, but there's something I think you might want to look at." Nori said.

Copen then went upstairs. Atari then started looking for a way out and noticed a door to the left of the room. Atari then opened the door and noticed it was dark outside. Atari then remembered seeing a flashlight and some batteries. Atari then went back to grab the flashlight and batteries. Atari then turned the flashlight on, put the extra batteries in her left pocket then headed out.

Meanwhile Gunvolt and Lumen were heading back to Gunvolt's apartment.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep. Then we should probably head over to QUILL HQ." Gunvolt said.

"I agree." Lumen said.


	14. Hacking Horrors

Lumen disappeared. Joule then headed downstairs.

"I though you were asleep Joule, is something wrong?" Gunvolt asked.

"No, I was just wondering why Team Eden was at the Sumeragi Headquarters building." Joule replied.

"I'm wondering why they were there to." Gunvolt said.

"Didn't Tenjian say that Atari was the key to their mission, and their cause?" Joule said.

"That's true. I'm starting to wonder what they meant by that." Gunvolt said.

"Maybe we could go and hack into the Sumeragi servers tonight." Joule said.

"I don't think that we should worry about that tonight Joule. But maybe we could look at that tomorrow." Gunvolt said.

"Okay then, good night GV." Joule said before heading back upstairs.

Meanwhile Zonda agreed to share work forces with Nova. Guards were standing outside the building for security reasons. While Zonda and Nova were planning on attack strategies while everyone else was getting to know each other. It seemed that Teseo and Merak were getting along great. Desna and Elise were as well.

"Why don't we hack into QUILL's servers and see what they do next?" Nova suggested.

"Agreed." Zonda replied.

Meanwhile, Joule couldn't sleep well, she was having a nightmare. Joule was running from two Sumeragi agents until she tripped over something. When Joule looked down she was shocked. Atari's body was on the ground and lifeless. Lumen then went over to Gunvolt's bed.

"GV, wake up!" Lumen said.

Gunvolt then woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong Lumen?" Gunvolt asked.

"I think Joule's having a nightmare. Maybe you should check on her." Lumen replied.

Lumen then disappeared which was a sign that Joule was awake. Gunvolt was wearing a navy-blue long sleeve pajama shirt and navy-blue pajama bottoms with lightning bolts on them. Gunvolt then opened the door to Joule's room. To Gunvolt's surprise Joule was hugging her pillow close to her chest and crying.

"What happened Joule? Lumen told me you had a nightmare." Gunvolt said.

"Don't worry about it, we need our sleep right now. I'll tell you tomorrow." Joule said.

Gunvolt agreed with Joule and headed back to his room. The next morning Gunvolt headed out, this time Joule went with him. That way they could find out what the dream was, if it meant anything and if so, how to prevent whatever it meant from happening. When Gunvolt and Joule entered QUILL HQ, they were greeted by Moniqa.

"Hi GV, what was it that you needed? I'm sorry I forgot, I was working on a file." Moniqa said.

"Joule said she had a nightmare." Gunvolt said.

"What about?" Moniqa asked.

"Atari." Joule replied.

Just then Zeno entered the room with a cup of hot chocolate in hand.

"Does Atari scare you? She's probably more scared of you than you are of her." Zeno said.

Joule then shook her head left and right.

"I had a nightmare that Atari was dead." Joule said.

"Do you remember what happened?" Moniqa asked.

Joule nodded.

"I was being chased by two Sumeragi agents and I was trying to run away from them. While I was running I tripped over something. When I looked down I saw Atari's lifeless body on the ground. After that I woke up." Joule said.

"This does sound serious. There doesn't seem to be any trouble maybe you and Joule can go check things out." Xiao said.

Just then Atari opened the door. Atari then put the flashlight on the counter.

"Finally, do you know how long it took for me to get away from that creep!?" Atari said.

Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Where were you?" Xiao asked.

"Kidnapped by some freak in red." Atari replied while taking out the extra batteries from her pocket.

Everyone then gave Atari freaked out glances. Atari then looked at them.

"What, did I do something wrong?" Atari asked.

"How did you get back here?" Zeno asked.

"I was sitting in a chair while the boy was asking me questions. After he left I opened the door in the room that led outside. When I opened the door I noticed it was dark outside. So I then grabbed a flashlight and extra batteries just in case the other ones ran out of juice then headed out." Atari replied.

Just then the door slammed open. It was Copen.

"That's him! That's the guy that kidnapped me earlier!" Atari said.

Suddenly an alarm went off. Atari then covered her ears.

"Let me guess, that's the 'your severs are being hacked by the Sumeragi' alarm?!" Atari asked.

"Yeah, if that's what you want to call it." Gunvolt said.

"Uh, you know GV, we still have to deal with Copen." Xiao said.

"Well, what should we do?" Zeno asked.

"Why don't we deal with the Sumeragi hacking into the servers first then we come back to the Copen problem?" Atari said.

Everyone except Copen left the room. Atari made sure to lock the door so Copen couldn't escape. They were then greeted by a very worried Moniqa.

"Finally, we can't seem to figure out why but we're being hacked by the Sumeragi again." Moniqa said.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Atari said while covering her ears.

Suddenly a voice came over the speakers.

"Well, how are my dear friends enjoying my surprise?" Zonda said.

"Zonda! What are you up to this time?" Gunvolt asked.

"Well, they do seem rather angered." Nova said in the background.

Gunvolt then turned his head to see Xiao angrily typing away.


	15. Fazent Freakout

"Are you okay Xiao? I know that you have a bad past with Eden but this isn't normal, even for you." Gunvolt said.

"I'm fine GV, really." Xiao said, still typing.

"Try as you might your attempts are in vain." Nova said.

Moniqa then turned her head to see Atari in the corner holding her head in her hands.

"Are you okay Atari?" Moniqa asked.

"I'm fine Moniqa but right now I'd be more worried about the system than myself." Atari said.

As soon as Atari went near the servers the screen turned off.

"Did I do something wrong?" Atari asked.

"I don't think so." Moniqa said.

Just then a rumble was heard.

"I don't know what was, nor do I want to know." Zeno said.

"I'm going take a look." Gunvolt said.

"I'm going with you." Atari said.

So Atari and Gunvolt then headed outside. When they got outside they were surprised to see a Plasma Legion, a Mantis, a Spyder unit, a Fazent and Copen outside. Atari was so nervous her legs were shaking. Gunvolt noticed this very quickly.

"Are you okay Atari? If you want you can go inside." Gunvolt said.

"No thanks, besides, you've been trying to help me. It's high time I help you." Atari said.

Atari noticed some strange light appear in front of her. The light then died down to reveal a tessin fan that was black with white stripes floating in front of Atari. Atari then grabbed the fan. Xiao's voice could then be heard through Gunvolt's com.

"What is this?" Atari asked.

"It's a tessin fan that enhances and increases your powers when you use it." Xiao said.

"Um, how is this fan supposed to work exactly?" Atari asked.

"Make a diagonal line in the air. I think that will work." Xiao said.

"I'll try it." Atari said.

Atari then made a diagonal line in the air with her fan and it worked successfully. White crescent shaped things appeared in the air. The things then hit the Mantis, Spyder Unit, Plasma Legion and Copen. The blade like thing hitting Copen in the back made him shoot accidentally out of surprise. The Bullit then ricocheted off the Spyders shell, which then ricocheted off the Plasma Legion which then successfully hit the Mantis. Copen then started shooting again. Gunvolt started shooting as well. Atari didn't know what to do.

'Should I stay and help, or should I run?' Atari asked herself.

Atari then decided to stay and help. Atari then went to where the boys were battling and decided to help Gunvolt. Atari then knocked out the Mantis in a single blow. Gunvolt then managed to lower the Plasma Legions' shield system. Atari then took the opportunity to use her fan. Atari then used her fan on the weak spot and took out the Plasma Legion within an instant. While Atari was finishing up fighting the Plasma Legion, Gunvolt was finishing fighting the Spyder Unit. Gunvolt and Atari then went to where the Fazent was. Atari then stopped dead in her tracks and looked up. Atari then backed up a few steps. Atari then remembered that Copen was fighting the Fazent. Atari wanted to help, she really did but she wasn't going anywhere near Copen. Lola then looked at the ground and noticed Atari. Atari immediately noticed this and froze. Atari then looked in Gunvolt's direction.

"Help." Was all Atari could say.

Lola then went to where Atari was. Atari then used her fan again. Lola evaded the attack. Lola was now only two feet away from Atari.

"What are you going to do? Scan me?" Atari said sarcastically.

Lola took it seriously. Lola then scanned Atari with something that looked like the ray Elise used to freeze Gunvolt into stone. Gunvolt then noticed this then tagged and flashed Lola. Copen then noticed this and landed on the ground.


	16. Console Catastrophe

"You okay Lola?" Copen asked.

"I'm fine, let's get back to fighting boss!" Lola said.

"We'll have to retreat. I'll have Nori get the equipment so I can make repairs." Copen said.

Copen then grabbed Lola and retreated. Atari noticed some remnants of the Sumeragi mechs and the pieces of Lola left from the battle. Atari then picked them all up and headed inside. Atari then went over to Xiao's desk.

"Hey Atari, is there something I can help you with?" Xiao asked.

Atari then put the pieces on Xiao's desk.

"There were some Sumeragi mechs and pieces of Lola outside. These are some parts from the battle. I was wondering if you could use them to make something." Atari said.

"Okay then, I'll see what I can come up with." Xiao said.

Atari then walked off. If she was a cat or a dog or any animal with a tail she would have it tucked in between her legs. She had kinda gotten used to hanging around them but she still wasn't comfortable. Atari then noticed Moniqa and walked over to her.

"Hey Atari, is something wrong?" Moniqa asked.

"How do you hang around males you don't know and still manage to keep your cool?" Atari asked.

"Well, if you do it for a while and learn to trust them-" but Moniqa was cut of by a clang.

Atari and Moniqa then saw Xiao and Zeno on the floor, along with the pieces of scrap Atari gave Xiao earlier. Atari then facepalmed herself.

"Can you put down your game console for one second and look where your going Zeno!?" Xiao said angrily.

Zeno then looked down at his game console and it said 'game over' with a skull where the O should be. Atari then walked over to where Xiao and Zeno were. Atari then started picking up the pieces of metal and gave them back to Xiao. Atari then handed Zeno his console back. Atari then walked off. While Atari was walking off she was wiping her hands on her shorts.

"Boys are weird." Atari muttered under her breath.

"They sure are." Moniqa said.

Atari got scared and jumped.

"Ah! Oh, it's just you Moniqa, what are you doing?" Atari said.

"Wondering why your so scared around males." Moniqa said.

"Well, when you've been experimented on by them, have amnesia and a boy is the first other person you come across you'll do that." Atari said.

"There's that." Moniqa said.

Just then someone taped Atari's shoulder. Atari then grabbed the person's hand and instinctively tossed them on the ground. Atari then looked down and noticed she tossed Zeno on the ground.

"I am so sorry Zeno, to some extent." Atari said.

Atari then turned around and looked at Moniqa. Moniqa was laughing a little.

"I'm still here I hope you both know." Zeno said.

"Sorry." Atari said.

Atari then helped Zeno up. Zeno then walked off. Atari then wiped her hands on her shorts again. Suddenly the same alarm that went off earlier went off again. Atari went outside and was absolutely panicking. Atari then ran back inside and locked the door.

"What's going on?" Gunvolt asked.

"Um, we're gonna need some more artillery." Atari said.


	17. Demisely Death

"Why?" Zeno asked.

Gunvolt got up from reading a book and put his glasses down and went to see what was going on. Gunvolt then looked through the peephole in the door to see Zonda and Nova were on the other side of the door.

"Let me in my love." Zonda said.

"That." Atari said.

"I hope you all know that you have a couple of projects that belong to me. If you return them to me without a quarrel we'll spare your lives. If not, we'll take them by force." Nova said.

"Oh carp they found us." Atari said.

"I have no choice but to open the door. Can you put a barrier around yourself and everyone else?" Gunvolt said.

"I can try, but it won't be a guaranteed success." Atari said.

Atari tried placing a barrier up and it worked. Everyone except Gunvolt got into the barrier dome. Joule then hugged Atari. Atari was a little surprised, but after Atari got over the surprise she hugged Joule back with her left arm. Gunvolt then opened the door. Nova then ran up to the barrier to try and grab Atari. Nova then got deflected by the barrier and hit Zonda, both of them then fell onto the floor.

"Atari, put a barrier over both of them now!" Gunvolt said.

"But in order for me to do that I'll have to take down this barrier!" Atari said.

"You'll be safer if you take down the barrier over you now and put one over them!" Gunvolt said while pointing to Nova and Zonda who were both on the ground at the time.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Atari said.

As Atari took down the barrier around herself and everyone else, a barrier appeared around Nova and Zonda.

"I have an idea if you want to take out Nova and Zonda once and for all. Right here and now." Atari said.

"And how exactly do you suggest I do that?" Gunvolt asked.

"Tag and flash the barrier." Atari replied.

Gunvolt then tagged the barrier three times before flashing it. Nova and Zonda were then shocked to death. Their Glaives then appeared.

"You better break those things now or else Nova and Zonda will keep coming back!" Atari shouted.

Gunvolt then looked at Atari and nodded. Atari then took the barrier down. Gunvolt then tagged and flashed the Glaives after replacing his Gabriel clip for his Zerachiel clip so he could tag both Glaives twice. Gunvolt then tagged and flashed the Glaives. The Glaives then cracked, shattered and fell to the ground.


	18. A New Foe Arises

"So, what happens now?" Atari asked.

"I don't know." Gunvolt replied.

What nobody knew was Copen was watching from the shadows. Meanwhile, in a lab facility in Fukashima.

"Phase one is complete." A male voice said.

"Excellent, proceed to phase two." A female voice said.

"Yes ma'am." the man said.

The man then turned off his communicator. All that could be seen from the shadows was a vicious smile from the woman. Meanwhile at QUILL HQ, everyone was trying to erase the things they recently witnessed from their minds. Suddenly Joule asked an unexpected question.

"Atari, do you have any family?" Joule asked.

"Now that you mention it, I'm not sure." Atari replied.

"Is there any possible way to see?" Zeno asked.

"Well, I do know for one thing, there is an open position for a new recruit. So, Atari, would you like the position?" Asimov asked.

"Me, um, I don't know." Atari said.

Atari turned around to see Moniqa and Zeno nodding at her. Atari then turned to Asimov and nodded.

"I'm willing to take your offer on the recruit position." Atari said.

"Very well. You are now in the position of assistance in missions. That is, if GV's willing to have you help." Asimov said.

"Sure, it'd be better having you quietly hack a door than Zeno loudly making a bomb explode." Gunvolt said.

"Hey, that idea was pure genius." Zeno said.

"Sure, it might have seemed like the best option at the moment, but did you think of using an industrial grade laser and telling Gunvolt when he was near the area you opened with the laser?" Atari said.

"Well I didn't think of that." Zeno replied.

"And we do have a lot of those." Xiao said.

"Okay, so, when's the first mission?" Atari asked.

"Wait, what about a code name?" Zeno asked.

"What about you, Xiao, and Moniqa? You guys don't have code names." Atari stated.

"True, but, just in case something happens, say, you need to call in for backup. It's best you don't use your real name." Zeno said.

"You know, that's a good idea. Thanks Zeno, I appreciate it." Atari said.

"Your welcome." Zeno said.

"Welp, I'm going think on a code name if anyone needs me." Atari said.

Atari then walked off. Atari then went outside to think. Atari then started thinking about a song she was playing in her head. Atari was singing very quietly.

"Lily was a little girl

Afraid of the big, wide world

She grew up within her castle walls

Now and then she tried to run

And then on the night with the setting sun

She went in the woods away

So afraid, all alone

They warned her, don't go there

There's creatures who are hiding in the dark

Then something came creeping-" but a sound from behind her snapped her mind back to reality.

"Who's there!?" Atari asked.


	19. Lily

Atari then got up and turned around. Atari then saw someone who was unfamiliar to her. It was a man wearing what looked like a military uniform, except the man was wearing a tie with big green stripes and small white stripes which went up from the right and down as they went left. The man had emerald green hair and green eyes to match.

The man then tried to approach Atari. Atari's legs then started quivering. But as soon as the man was a foot away from Atari she let out a piercing shriek. But to Atari's surprise nobody heard her except the man who covered his ears.

Atari noticed this and took the opportunity to run. Atari then ran back inside and locked the door behind her. Atari then looked at the couch and got an idea. Atari then tried to push the couch over to in front of the door to barricade it.

Zeno was on the couch playing his video game for Zombie Apocalypse 2. Zeno couldn't feel the couch moving because Atari didn't have enough strength to move the couch a millimeter. Atari then stopped, leaned against the couch and sighed.

"It's no use. I can't move it." Atari said.

"What's wrong?" Zeno asked.

"This couch won't obey me, or the laws of gravity, physics, motion or anything else." Atari replied.

"How come?" Zeno asked.

"How come what?" Atari questioned.

"How come your trying to move the couch?" Zeno asked.

"Oh, that. Well, some guy outside was to approach me. As soon as I noticed him I tried to scream, but nobody heard me. Well, aside from myself and the man that is. He covered his ears while I was screaming. I took advantage of that and came back in here." Atari replied.

"Did it look like he was wearing a Sumeragi uniform?" Zeno asked.

"No, it looked more like he was wearing something along the lines of a military uniform." Atari replied.

"That's strange." Zeno said.

"It sure was." Atari agreed.

"I think Asimov should know about this." Zeno said.

Zeno then walked over to the servers where he saw Asimov talking to Moniqa about updating the servers.

"You! Boss man!" Zeno shouted.

Asimov then turned around and walked over to Zeno.

"Something wrong?" Asimov asked.

"According to Atari, yes." Zeno replied.

"What happened?" Asimov asked.

"Atari told me she went outside and that man sneaked up behind her." Zeno replied.

"Where is she now?" Asimov asked.

"She was near the couch trying to barricade the door with it last time I checked." Zeno replied.

Asimov then saw Atari sitting on the couch with a fearful look on her face. Atari then noticed the appearance of a shadow. When Atari looked up the fearful look on her face was much more noticeable than before.

"S-s-s-something wrong?" Atari stuttered.

"Zeno told me someone was after you. Can you tell me the story from the beginning?" Asimov said.

Atari nodded.

"Since we were all talking about code names earlier I thought I would go outside and try to think of one. There is a song called Lily I was listening to so I thought that would be a good code name. I then heard that man and shrieked. He covered his ears and I took the opportunity to run back here." Atari said.

"That actually does sound like a good code name." Zeno said.

"Alright Atari, from here on out your new code name is Lily." Asimov said.

Atari nodded excitedly.

"But what do we do about the man?" Atari asked.

Suddenly, one of the ventilation shaft covers fell on the floor.


	20. Another Visitor

Copen then dropped down onto the floor. Copen then aimed his gun at Gunvolt.

"Finally, I've found your place of hiding. Now, all of you Adepts. Hands in the air!" Copen shouted.

Gunvolt and Asimov put their hands up but got an idea. They both took their guns then quickly aimed them at Copen. Moniqa was the only one who didn't have their hands up. Copen then turned his attention to Moniqa.

"Are you an Adept?" Copen asked.

"No, not at all." Moniqa replied.

Gunvolt and Asimov then opened fire. Copen then opened fire as well. Meanwhile, everyone else was running to open the door but Lola hovered in front of the door. Everyone else stopped inches in front of the door. Everyone then heard Copen cock his gun.

"Turn around, slowly." Copen said.

Everyone then turned around. Zeno then leaned over to Gunvolt.

"Open fire." Zeno whispered.

Gunvolt then shot Copen thrice and flashed him.

"Lily, now!" Gunvolt shouted.

Atari then slipped her left leg under Copen and made him fall. Zeno, Gunvolt and Asimov then opened fire on Copen. Copen then commanded Lola to perform Shred Storm but Atari kicked Lola and rendered her useless. Copen then grabbed Lola and retreated once more.

"Why do I have this bad feeling that he's gonna be back?" Zeno asked.

"I agree, but I know we'll be ready." Atari said.

Meanwhile, back at the Fukashima lab facility.

"We've just received information on the targets whereabouts." A man said.

"Which quadrant?" a woman asked.

"Quadrant 9 ma'am." The man replied.

"Excellent, send in the retrieval crew." The woman said.

Back at QUILL HQ, everyone was doing their normal routine. Xiao however was intruder proofing the vents. Gunvolt then walked over to the ladder Xiao was standing on and looked up.

"Need any help?" Gunvolt asked.

"Um, can you hold the ladder still?" Xiao asked.

"Sure." Gunvolt replied.

Gunvolt the held the ladder still.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Xiao said.

"Your welcome. What are you doing anyways?" Gunvolt said.

"Making sure the vents are secure and so nobody can drop in unexpectedly. Can you hand me that screwdriver please?" Xiao said.

"Which one?" Gunvolt asked.

"The one with the green handle." Xiao replied.

Gunvolt then handed the screwdriver with the green handle to Xiao.

Moniqa then showed up.

"Is everything alright you two?" Moniqa asked.

"Everything's fine." Xiao replied.

"Fixing stuff to keep your mind off your own troubles is what it looks like to me." Moniqa said.

"Nah, not at all." Xiao said.

Moniqa then looked at Gunvolt.

"What is he doing?" Moniqa asked.

"Making sure nobody can drop in unexpectedly through the vents." Gunvolt replied.

"Yup, no unwanted visitors allowed. Moniqa, can you hand me one of those titanium vent covers?" Xiao said.

"Sure, here." Moniqa said.

Moniqa then handed Xiao one of the covers. Xiao then handed the old one to Gunvolt who put it on the ground. Xiao then installed the new titanium vent cover. Xiao then got off the ladder.

"That's the last one. Let's just hope they hold." Xiao said.

Moniqa then looked at the pile of old shaft covers.

"What's going to happen to the old aluminum covers?" Moniqa asked.

"Well, I did have a project in mind. But, it's going to sound rather insane." Xiao replied.

"We're listening." Moniqa and Gunvolt said in unison.

"I was thinking of making wings for Atari." Xiao said.

"Out of what?" Moniqa asked.

"The old aluminum covers. Well, that's just going to be a prototype. The real ones are going to be made of titanium just like the vent covers." Xiao said.

"Is there going to be a way to activate them?" Moniqa asked.

"I was thinking maybe I could give Atari a watch. Since she has a job here full time, it might be useful on missions. So I thought I could put it in a watch and it could include a list of DIR contacts." Xiao said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Moniqa said.

"Well, it's settled then. I'll get started on the prototype now." Xiao said.

Xiao then went over to his desk and started working on the wing prototype. Meanwhile, Atari was sitting on the couch wondering about the memories Stratos had implemented into her brain. Suddenly, Atari saw two shadows looming over her. When she looked up, Atari noticed it was just Moniqa and Gunvolt.

"Mind if we sit down?" Moniqa asked.

Atari shook her head.

"No, not at all." Atari replied.

Moniqa and Gunvolt then sat down. Moniqa sat down on the left of Atari while Gunvolt sat on the right.

"Um, can we trade places Moniqa?" Atari asked.

"Sorry, I forgot. Sure." Moniqa replied.

Atari then moved to the left while Moniqa was sitting in the middle. Atari then sighed.

"Something wrong?" Moniqa asked.

"Kinda." Atari replied.

"What do you mean by 'kinda'?" Moniqa asked.

"It's just, my brain's going through those memories Stratos planted into my brain. And from what I've been seeing, I hope their fake." Atari replied.

"I don't blame you for hoping their fake." Moniqa said.

Suddenly, a laser cut the door down.


	21. Fuji and Raizu

Which revealed a woman wearing a black tank top, tan cargo pants and brown leather boots with laces. Her hair was flat and shoulder length black hair. She also had green eyes.

"Who are you!?" Gunvolt asked.

"That's not important right now. But my objective is." The woman replied.

The woman then looked at Atari. Atari's legs then started shaking, along with the rest of her.

"You! Your coming with me!" the woman shouted while pointing to Atari.

"Seriously? Why can't you go after someone else?" Atari asked.

"Your my target, that's why." The woman replied.

"Well, I hope you know I've learned a few combat techniques." Atari noted.

"Oh really? Okay, let's see what you've got." The woman challenged.

The first thing Atari did was make the woman fall by slipping her left foot under the woman, who then fell onto the floor.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up." Atari offered.

Atari placed her left hand out so the woman could grab it. Unbeknownst about what was about to happen, the woman grabbed Atari's hand.

"Here's the exit." Atari spoke.

Atari then used both her hands, spun the woman around a bit, and flung her off the roof. Atari then went back inside.

"I think we're gonna need a new door. A two-inch-thick titanium door sounds nice." Atari thought.

When Atari looked up, she noticed everyone was looking at her in awe.

"What?" Atari asked.

Atari got no response, well, for the next 5 seconds that is.

"How did you fling a 29-year-old woman who weighs more than you, out like she was a piece of lint?" Zeno asked.

"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea." Atari replied.

Everybody then returned to what they were doing before. Atari was at her desk researching new corporations dealing with Adepts.

"Aha!" Atari cheered.

Everyone then walked over to her desk.

"What did you find?" Zeno asked.

"I think I know why we saw that lady earlier." Atari replied.

"What info did you find?" Moniqa wondered.

"That lady was Raizu, she works for the FSA." Atari replied.

"What's the FSA?" Zeno asked.

"I'm looking into it right now. From what I'm seeing, the FSA is an acronym for the 'Future Society of Adepts'." Xiao responded.

"Who runs it?" Asimov asked.

"I'm looking into that as well." Xiao answered.

When Xiao found the results, he was shocked.

"Well, who runs it?" Zeno asked.

"A woman by the name of Fuji." Xiao answered.

Asimov then looked at Atari.

"It looks like you have your first mission all set out." Asimov noted.

"Wait, I have to go fight whoever this Fuji person is?" Atari asked.

"Yes, fighting Fuji alongside GV is your first mission." Asimov replied.

"Where's the facility?" Atari wondered.

"According to the website, the facility is somewhere in Fujimoto City." Xiao answered.

Suddenly, a woman's face appeared onscreen. The woman had a round face, green eyes, and red hair with orange dots varying in diameter.

"Are you Fuji?" Atari asked.

"How very observant of you. Yes, I am Fuji." Fuji replied.

"What do you want with us?" Atari growled.

"Oh, nothing much really. All I ask is that you hand yourself over by midnight tonight, or else, there will be serious consequences for you and your affiliates." Fuji answered.

"Okay, that's it! You're the one who's going to surrender!" Atari snapped.

Alright, alright, have it your way." Fuji sighed.

The screen then turned off. Everyone didn't know how to react, Atari mostly.

"What do we do now boss?" Zeno asked.

"They want to use Atari as collateral." Asimov worried.

"If they want to use me as collateral, I'll give them some collateral damage! Wait, collateral for what?" Atari wondered.

"There was an incident some years back. When Mt. Fuji had it's most violent eruption by far. Fuji was exposed to some of the lava in a Sumeragi lab via injections. Since I was experimented on by the Sumeragi to, I knew what it felt like. So I tried communicating with her. We eventually got figured out by a Sumeragi guard who made sure we never saw each other again. I don't know how she survived the burning building." Asimov responded.

"Okay, that's the saddest and scariest thing I've ever heard." Atari shivered.

Atari then walked over to where everyone else was.

"So, what are we going to do?" Atari asked.

"First, we defeat anyone that stands in our way. Then, we storm the base, destroy it and Fuji." Xiao proposed.

"Sounds good, but who do we go after first?" Atari pondered.

"I think we should go after Raizu first and show her who's boss." Zeno suggested.

"Isn't that a little rash Zeno?" Moniqa thought.

"It's my literal job description to take down unjust Adepts." Zeno remarked.

Moniqa rolled her eyes. Asimov then walked over.

"Alright, you two should start getting ready. I contacted someone who is currently setting up transportation for you both." Asimov instructed.

"But, I don't have any weapons. Besides, my Septima won't be able to help much." Atari argued.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure out something." Zeno assured while putting his right arm over Atari's shoulders.

"Get off me, I barely know you." Atari shoved.


	22. Monster Mecha

Atari then walked off to Xiao's desk for a briefing on the mission.

"Well, at least she's up for the job." Moniqa quipped.

Gunvolt then walked over to where Xiao and Atari talking.

"So, your ready for this?" Gunvolt asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Atari affirmed.

Gunvolt and Atari had to walk a mile before getting to the contact who gave them a lift in a car.

"Well, this is awkward." Atari thought aloud.

The man driving was wearing a black fedora, a tan trench coat, black jeans, and forest green shoes started talking.

"So, your the new recruit my pal told me about?" the man asked.

_'He must be talking about Asimov.' _Atari thought.

"Yes sir." Atari replied.

"What's your name?" the man queried.

"My real name or my code name?" Atari wondered.

"Real name if possible." The man responded.

Atari looked at Gunvolt for permission who nodded.

"My real name is Atari." Atari explained.

"Well Atari it's nice to meet you. My name is Mr. Shino." Mr. Shino greeted.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Shino." Atari spoke.

"So, what's the case this time Gunvolt?" Mr. Shino asked.

_'Mr. Shino knows Gunvolt?' _Atari wondered while looking at Mr. Shino with her right eyebrow raised.

"I'm guessing your wondering how I know Gunvolt. Is that right Atari?" Mr. Shino asked.

"How did you know?" Atari wondered.

"I can read people's minds." Mr. Shino answered.

"Your an Adept! Just like us!" Atari exclaimed.

"That's right." Mr. Shino smiled.

"So, how did you get your Septima?" Atari pondered.

"I was born with it." Mr. Shino explained.

_'I wonder how much longer till we get to the facility. It creeps me out just thinking about it. What if Copen's there and makes another attempt on our lives?'_ Naomi wondered.

"One, 5 minutes. Two, I don't think I'd know anything about this facility. Three, could one of you tell me who Copen is?" Mr. Shino spoke.

Atari and Gunvolt nervously looked at each other. Wondering who should tell Mr. Shino about the 'red menace' as he was called in the HQ building.

"Well, you see Mr. Shino, Copen hates Adepts and plans to kill all of them. Unfortunately, he knows where our headquarters building is and broke in at one point. The surprising thing is he's on the same level power wise as Gunvolt but he's only a human. We keep trying to let him live but we don't know what to do anymore. He's like a boomerang, he'll keep coming back until he dies." Atari explained.

"I see, how does this sound? Next time you see him, call me and I'll set him straight. Asimov should have my number still." Mr. Shino spoke.

Atari nodded before the car skidded to a halt.

"Well, looks like you two are here. I'll be back when your done." Mr. Shino affirmed.

"Thank you again Mr. Shino!" Atari thanked.

Mr. Shino smiled and waved before driving off.

"Okay, let's get this done and over with so we might be able to catch ourselves a break later." Atari suggested.

Atari and Gunvolt entered the building which was blacked out.

"You two need to look around for a handle with yellow and black stripes then pull it down. If that doesn't work, you need to tag and flash the power generator. Okay GV?" Zeno spoke.

"Got it." Gunvolt affirmed.

Atari pressed herself against the left wall while Gunvolt looked at the right wall using his Flashfield. Atari hit her head against something while searching for a few minutes.

"Ow. I think I found it." Atari spoke.

Gunvolt kept using his Flashfield to find Atari in the dark standing next to the lever.

"Good job Atari." Gunvolt cheered.

Atari pulled the lever to see several laser cannons like the ones in the Datastore.

"I didn't think we'd be seeing these ever again." Atari thought aloud.

"This is an Adept with laser Septima so it's an obvious." Gunvolt spoke.

Atari rolled her eyes before walking forward, followed by Gunvolt. Atari stopped and put her left arm out so Gunvolt would stop as well.

"Sh, it's a guard with a laser gun. What should we do?" Atari worried.

"I don't know of anything to do other than kill him." Gunvolt whispered.

"Are you insane or emotionless because it's hard to tell right now." Atari quipped.

"That's what I always do, and I never have a choice." Gunvolt explained.

"Alright, what should I do?" Atari asked.

"At least kick them in the kidney." Gunvolt sighed.

Atari kicked the man in the kidney as he fell over. Atari took his gun.

"Why would you need that?" Gunvolt wondered.

"My Septima doesn't do me much good now does it?" Atari questioned.

"I've seen you start up a hurricane as tall as the HQ building. I think you'll do fine." Gunvolt answered.

"If you insist." Atari spoke while dropping the gun.

After fighting enemies halfway through the building, the enemies stopped coming.

"That's weird." Gunvolt thought aloud.

"What's weird?" Atari asked.

"There's no more enemies. It's been quiet the rest of the way. To quiet." Gunvolt replied.

Suddenly, when Atari and Gunvolt turned around, they saw a wolf made of silver colored titanium with white plates that had blue outlining's.

"Hey, am I seeing things that aren't there? Because it looks like there's some sort of mechanical wolf in front of us." Atari wondered.

"Your not the only one seeing it." Gunvolt responded.

"I've got an idea. On the count of three, you tag and flash it while I create a small twister to throw it off so it can't attack." Atari instructed.

Atari started singing while Gunvolt tagged the mech thrice while flashing it. Atari got enough power to sing and throw the mecha wolf in the wall. After Atari threw it into the wall, it shattered into pieces. Atari and Gunvolt high fived each other afterwards.

"That, was, awesome! You did an incredible job with that tag and flash! You didn't even get attacked once you were so quick!" Atari complimented.

"You did good to, I didn't think you could power up that fast." Gunvolt acclaimed.

"Well I think the electricity coming from you is rubbing off on me." Atari joked.

"Come on, we'd better get this job finished." Gunvolt suggested.

Atari nodded before her and Gunvolt ran deeper into the building. Suddenly, they got into a pitch-black room. The only thing Atari could see was the lighting around Gunvolt's feet and a sign that had red letters that said 'exit'.

"Welcome, I'm glad you two could make it." A female voice greeted.

"Raizu! Where are you!? Come on, show yourself!" Atari angrily shouted.


	23. Ally Advantage

The lights turned on, revealing Raizu and four mecha beasts in the room with her.

"Ah, there you two are. I was afraid I'd have to start the party without you." Raizu greeted.

"Nice to see you to Raizu." Atari sneered.

"Let's get this battle started." Raizu commented before getting the mecha beasts to fire at Gunvolt and Atari.

Gunvolt jumped 4 times to shoot at the mecha beasts using his Skythether Band+. Sadly, the Bullits were wasted because the titanium plating on them wouldn't allow them to be tagged. Atari tried to create a twister to throw them into a wall.

But when Atari went to create the twister it didn't work because the mecha beasts were aerodynamic as well. As soon as Gunvolt and Atari stopped trying to put up a fight, the mecha beasts grabbed them.

Two mechas grabbed Atari by her right arm and left leg. The other two mechas grabbed Gunvolt by his left arm and right leg. The mechas started trying to tear Atari and Gunvolt apart while Raizu was spectating on a metal pole leaning sideways.

"Not so fast Raizu!" a male voice shouted.

Everyone's focus, including that of the mecha beasts turned to Copen.

"Who are you!? What's the meaning of this!?" Raizu demanded.

"I'm your worst nightmare and I've come to kill you." Copen replied.

Copen commenced his attack by shooting the mecha beasts in their weak spot, the neck. There was a bronze plate on the front for the FSA's insignia which was three spades with their points in the middle and surrounded by a circle. After Copen tagged and shot the plate 10 times the it fell off, revealing the weak spot. Copen tagged it and used his Broad Circuit EX Weapon which barely scratched it.

"Wha!? That's their weak spot!" Copen exclaimed.

Raizu laughed.

"My army of mecha beasts is indestructible!" Raizu shouted.

"That's what you think!" someone shouted.

Suddenly, Zeno jumped down from the rafters.

"Zeno!?" Atari and Gunvolt shouted.

"Yup, the boss wanted me to come as backup. It's a good thing to from the sights of the situation." Zeno explained.

Zeno then did the unbelievable. Zeno tagged and flashed the mecha's using Vasuki Bullits. Atari and Gunvolt fell to the ground but got up. Atari and Gunvolt were in shock at what Zeno just did. Zeno turned his attention to Atari and Gunvolt.

"What?" Zeno wondered.

"It's over for you four! You will never get out of here!" Raizu shouted.

"That's how it's going to be for you and your mecha's!" Zeno teased.

Gunvolt got up to help Zeno with the mecha's. Gunvolt, Zeno, Copen and Atari each took a mecha to defeat. After a bit of fighting they defeated the mechas. Then Raizu dropped to the ground and transformed into her battle outfit.

Raizu was wearing a green long sleeve top with gold elbow pads, green pants, a green loin cloth that reached her ankles and black boots. Raizu also had a green light saber. Raizu tried to slice Gunvolt with the saber but failed.


	24. Frights and Fights

The next thing Raizu tried was to use her saber to make Gunvolt trip, which was an ultimate mess. When Raizu went to step forward, she didn't notice the saber was right in front of her. Raizu tripped and fell while everyone else laughed. Raizu got up and dusted herself off.

"You wanna fight!? I'll give you a fight you'll never forget!" Raizu shouted angrily.

Raizu took her saber before turning it double sided. Raizu then began to reflect the Bullit's Gunvolt and Zeno were firing.

_'I'm not teaming up with that genocidal maniac.' _Atari thought while giving Copen a death glare.

Copen turned to look at Atari.

"Hey, I know what your thinking. But if you want to live, your gonna have to cooperate." Copen spoke.

Atari would rather brave being in a crowd of a thousand Adepts than grave the situation she was about to face. Atari sighed before turning to face Copen and nodded.

"I have an idea, but it's a crazy one." Atari notified.

"I'm listening." Copen answered.

"I was thinking one of us would distract Raizu so the other person could knock her unconscious. That way, it would be easier to eliminate her." Atari suggested.

Copen nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll attack her since you seem to have trouble with that." Copen stated.

"Hey! Raizu!" Atari shouted.

Raizu then turned her attention to look for Atari. Gunvolt and Zeno looked at each other, already knowing of the other Adept's plan. Copen was in front of Raizu while Gunvolt was on the left, Zeno was on the right and Atari was in the back, ready to strike when the time came.

So, the boy's attacked from the sides and front while Atari laid in wait. Meanwhile, the mecha easts were growling and ready to attack Atari.

"Now!" Gunvolt shouted.

The boy's then started firing at Raizu who began to deflect the Bullit's while Atari was clinging onto the rafters for dear life while the mecha's barked, lunged, jumped and growled at her. Raizu heard this an turned around before looking up and noticing Atari in the rafters.

Raiau proceeded to pounce onto the rafter Atari was on. So Copen used Shred Storm while Gunvolt used Grand Strizer and Zeno used Luxcalibur. Afterwards, Raizu's body turned into a stone statue before crumbling into ruins.

The mecha's then collapsed after powering down. Copen then grabbed Atari by her shirt collar before holder her at gunpoint with his gun at her throat. When Atari noticed this, she fainted.

**A/N: So, I apologize for not updating this for quite some time. I've been busy working mostly on the Naomi story so, yeah. I finally got the Secret Ending for Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 after days of looking up how to find it online, and nothing helped. It turns out I had to click go back after I finished the True ending as either character (both have to have 80% of challenges done) and click 'go back' when the profile screen appears.**


	25. Messages And Mishaps

Copen then dropped Atari and grabbed Gunvolt by his uniform collar.

"Do you have a better excuse for me to let you live besides your petty weakness?" Copen interrogated.

Suddenly, the room started to shake. Copen dropped Gunvolt before running out of the building.

"Wait! Copen!" Gunvolt shouted.

Gunvolt sighed before looking up to see the room beginning to crumble. Gunvolt then bolted out of the building as well. Suddenly, Gunvolt remembered he left an unconscious Atari in the building.

When Gunvolt turned around however, he was greeted by the sight of a stranger. It was a man who was 5'10 with green hair, green eyes and what mysteriously appeared to be a Sumeragi uniform, similar to Jota's. Upon further inspection, Gunvolt noticed the man was carrying Atari.

_'Where is he taking her?' _Gunvolt wondered.

Meanwhile, back at the HQ building, Moniqa was trying to get into the FSA's data servers. After a few more seconds of typing, Moniqa got in.

"Yes" Moniqa silently cheered.

Almost instantaneously, Fuji's top half of her body appeared on screen.

"Hello Moniqa." Fuji greeted.

"I knew it was to easy to hack into your system." Moniqa thought aloud.

"I thought we could have a little chat. So, tell me, do you know where Atari is?" Fuji spoke.

"GV's got her." Moniqa notified.

Fuji clasped her hands together in a kind of menacing way that gave Moniqa chills. Fuji then clicked her tongue a few times while shaking her head.

"You humans are all so simple minded." Fuji teased.

"Why do you want Atari anyways?" Moniqa interrogated.

"Well you see, there are four people with the Muse Septima. One of them just so happens to be Atari. We believed using her in our research of how the Muse Septima worked. So we tried to convince Nova to let us borrow Atari for our experiments.

However, he just wouldn't listen. No matter how many times we offered anything in exchange, it just didn't seem to work. So now that Nova's gone, it's our time to shine!" Fuji spoke.

"No." Moniqa nervously squeaked.

Suddenly, the video ended.

"I've got to tell everyone." Moniqa panicked.

Moniqa then went into the break room to see Asimov drinking black coffee from a white Styrofoam cup, his right elbow resting on the counter.

"Is something wrong Moniqa?" Asimov asked.

"I just received a video call from Fuji." Moniqa answered.

Asimov choked on his coffee. Asimov then dumped the coffee down the sink before throwing the cup into the white 2.5 foot trash can. He then followed Moniqa into the server room. Immediately after, Gunvolt and Zeno walked in.

"Where's Atari?" Moniqa and Asimov asked in unison.

Gunvolt and Zeno nervously rubbed the back of their necks before Gunvolt tried explaining the situation to them.

"Well, I, we kind of." Gunvolt stuttered.

Moniqa curiously raised her right eyebrow before looking at Zeno who was nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Well, we kinda sorta mighta have a hunch that Jota took Atari." Zeno spoke.

Asimov shook his head.

"That's impossible. All of the Sumeragi members are dead." Asimov stated.

"But we saw him! You have to believe us!" Zeno pled.

"Maybe you two saw someone else or saw things that weren't there." Moniqa theorized.


	26. Taro's Trap

Meanwhile, Atari was beginning to wake up. When she was completely awake, Atari noticed she was bound to a chair with her arms tied behind her back via a rope that went around her waist. Atari's legs were tied to the chair legs. Suddenly, the man that kidnapped her before appeared from a shadowy corner of the room.

"So, your awake it seems." The man spoke.

"Who are you?" Atari asked.

"I am Taro, defender of the thermonuclear facility." Taro answered.

"Wh, wh, what do you want with me?" Atari stuttered nervously.

"All I want is your 2 Septima's and I might let you go. However, since it is impossible to remove your Septima's form your body, I have no choice but to hold you hostage until my boss retrieves you." Taro explained.

Atari shook at the explanation.

_'Help.' _Atari mentally squeaked.

Back at QUILL, Lumen was trying to help Gunvolt track Atari again.

_'Why couldn't that girl just stay to her own? Why did she have to ruin my life?' _Lumen thought angrily.

Soon, a yellow dot popped up at an abandoned warehouse.

"That's not far. I can do a quick run through and come back here." Gunvolt thought aloud.

Xiao then walked over and looked up at the screen.

"I've seen that warehouse before." Xiao remembered.

Gunvolt looked at Xiao curiously.

"Do you know where it is?" Gunvolt wondered.

Xiao nodded.

"It's 20 miles away from here if you go Northwest." Xiao answered.

"I'll ask Asimov if he could contact Mr. Shino." Gunvolt notified before walking off.

Xiao then sat on the couch with Zeno who was playing his new game, Army Invaders 9.

"I believe you about Atari." Xiao greeted.

Zeno put down his game before giving Xiao a cheerful look. Zeno then pumped his left fist into the air.

"Finally! Someone believes me!" Zeno elated.

Asimov then walked over to where Zeno and Xiao were.

"There you two are. I was wondering if you two would like to help out with this mission." Asimov spoke.

Zeno and Xiao nodded. The two then got off of the couch. Asimov then walked over to where Gunvolt was talking with Moniqa.

"I've contacted Mr. Shino. He'll meet you at the next block over on the right." Asimov informed.

Gunvolt nodded before looking at Zeno.

"I hope you like company Geeves." Zeno smiled.

"How come?" Gunvolt pondered aloud.

"Xiao and I are coming too." Zeno answered.

Xiao then walked over.

"We'd better get going." Xiao recommended.


	27. Thermonuclear Facility

The trio then walked to the next corner on the right to see Mr. Shino waving with a smile on his face. A few minutes later, Mr. Shino was driving Zeno, Xiao and Gunvolt to the Thermonuclear Facility after Xiao gave him directions.

"So, did it get decided that Atari would be benched today?" Mr. Shino asked.

Gunvolt shook his head.

"Well you see Mr. Shino-" Gunvolt spoke before getting cut off by Xiao.

"Atari's been-" however, Xiao was cut off by Zeno this time.

"Kidnapped." Zeno finished.

_'It's my fault. If I remembered to help get Atari out of the building, she wouldn't have been kidnapped.' _Gunvolt thought.

"It's not your fault Gunvolt. Your fight or flight responses took over and there's nothing you could have done to prevent that. Besides, all that matters is that everyone made it out unharmed." Mr. Shino spoke.

A little while later, Mr. Shino dropped the trio off at the Thermonuclear Facility. When they entered, the boy's saw crates of bombs piled like mountains who's tips pierced the sky.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Atari protested.

"Atari!" Gunvolt shouted.

Gunvolt then got a crazy idea, but it was the only option. GV had to explode all of the bombs. Gunvolt then looked at Zeno and Xiao.

"There's no other option. We have to light the bombs." Gunvolt spoke.

Xiao's eyes widened in surprise and worry.

"But we can't! We'd all explode!" Xiao refuted.

"I can block any oncoming missiles with my Flashfield." Gunvolt assured.

"But not from explosions." Xiao stated.

Gunvolt then called the idea off. Suddenly, Xiao got an idea.

"How about one of us distracts the guy while the others rescue Atari?" Xiao suggested.

Gunvolt and Zeno nodded in agreement.

"So, who's the distraction?" Zeno asked.

Xiao and Gunvolt looked at Zeno with confusion.

"Well, we actually were hoping you would do it Zeno." Gunvolt spoke.

Zeno then pointed to himself with his left index finger.

"Me? Why me?" Zeno wondered aloud.

"Well, you're the one who used the bomb before to get me to the Stratacombs. We were thinking you could do it again." Gunvolt replied.

Xiao then looked around.

"And there's a ton of bombs here." Xiao added.

"I'm gonna try something crazy." Zeno notified.

Zeno then took the lid off a box before taking a bomb and igniting it. When Zeno looked for a spot to throw the bomb, he noticed Copen looking at Taro. Atari noticed Zeno and smiled. Copen then walked forward slightly. Zeno then extinguished the bomb fuse.

"Freeze Adept!" Copen shouted.

Taro turned around before glaring at Copen.

"Silence human. Neither my interests nor objectives lie with you." Taro spoke.

Copen then shot Taro. Zeno quickly dashed over to where Atari was tied up in the chair before untying Atari. The team then made a mad dash for the exit before returning to the QUILL office. Atari then leaned back against the door.


End file.
